This Is My Story
by blueberrychickengirl
Summary: ACK! I'M BACK! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway thisstory is strongly based off of the Moulin Rouge, and its a ChoHarry. I'm really new at this so please be nice! Flames will be used to cook my beloved food! rr please!
1. Nature Boy

Cast for the Moulin Rouge Harry Potter Version  
  
Satine- Cho Chang  
  
Christian- Harry Potter  
  
Duke- Voldemort  
  
Harold- Marcus Flint  
  
Marie- Hermonie Granger  
  
Nini Legs in the Air- Pansy Parkinson  
  
Toulouse- Ron Weasley  
  
Argentian- Oliver Wood  
  
Audrey- Luna Lovegood  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
start 3rd person Any person who looked hard enough could see a short man with striking red hair appear out of no where, on the top of the windmill that over looked the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Any person who listened hard enough could hear the short man with striking red hair sing a sad, sad song.  
  
There was a boy, A very strange, enchanted boy, They say he wandered very far, very far over land and sea, A little shy, And sad of eye, But very wise, was he, And then one day, One magic day he passed my way, While he spoke of many things, Fools and Kings, This he said to me, The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return  
  
Near the windmill was a hotel, but this hotel was holding the man who wrote those words. If any one would happen to be walking the streets of Paris then you would hear a faint whisper coming out of the window of the man who wrote those words.  
  
"The woman I love is... dead"  
  
Once again if anyone could be in the room with the man who wrote those words, they would see a sad site. A man who hasn't shaved in many months, sitting in a battered old chair, typing a story a sad, sad, love story.  
  
If anyone could look over his shoulder what they would read would wrap them in a world of Truth, Beauty, Freedom, but above all Love.  
  
If YOU could look over his shoulder and read his first few sentences you would read this.  
  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.  
  
The Moulin Rouge, a night club, a dance hall, and a bordello. Ruled over by Marcus Flint, where the rich and powerful come to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld.  
  
The most beautiful of all these were Cho Chang, a courtesan she sold her love to men. They called her the sparkling diamond. And she was the star of the Moulin Rouge.  
  
The woman I love is, dead.  
  
end 3rd person  
  
A/N: Sorry if that was confusing but I didn't know how to put that first seen together lol so after this chapter it should be normal I'm kind of shaky about the Satine Part I wonder if I should change the character role. But I don't want to put Moine (I don't have a prob with Moine HONEST!) cuz there are a lot of fan fics with harry/moine and I don't wanna copy u know o and I want to really thank THINGONEandTHINGTWO even though they probly wont read this but their fan fic help me think out mine thanx again! 


	2. The Plan

A/N: Hi! Sorry for not updating anytime soon! I want to thank chochang0614 for the review! Thanks for your support on Satine! And I also want to thank tomoyo7 for putting me on his fave list! Thnx a lot you two! ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Chapter Two: You're Song  
  
Harry blink out the tears in his eyes.  
  
'You promised,' Harry thought through a blur of thoughts 'You promised to Cho that you would do this, there is no turning back now'  
  
Harry looked down on his typewriter unsure of what to write. All he could think about was that one day that changed his life forever.  
  
He looked out his window and saw the red windmill, the windmill that represented the Moulin Rouge. The same Moulin Rouge that used to house his beloved Cho Chang.  
  
He looked down at his typewriter once more; he knew what he had to write. It was his promise to Finnish, and he would do just what Cho had asked. His fingers started to type, they typed his story.  
  
I first came to Paris one year ago.  
  
It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Marcus Flint, or Cho Chang.  
  
The world had been swept up in the bohemian revolution, and I had traveled from London to be apart of it.  
  
Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence; I had some to write about TRUTH, BEAUTY, FREDOM, and which that I believed in above all things, LOVE.  
  
But, there was one problem. I had never believed in love.  
  
flashback   
  
Snape: ALWAYS WITH THIS REDICULOUS OBSESSION WITH LOVE!!!  
  
But luckily right at that moment a man named Oliver Wood feel through my roof. And was quickly joined by a dwarf dressed as a nun.  
  
flashback  
  
Ron Weasley bursts through Harry's door.  
  
He smiled a wide grin and started to explain why a man just fell through Harry's roof.  
  
"How do you do? I'm Ronald Weasley, I'm terribly sorry about this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play."  
  
Harry just looked at him like he was a mad man.  
  
"What?" was all he could get out of his mouth, astonished at the little red haired man.  
  
A play something very modern called, Spectacular Spectacular.  
  
Ron looked at him in the wildest of grins.  
  
"And, it's set in Switzerland."  
  
Harry continued to stare at Ron, when he heard a voice coming from the hole Oliver made when falling through his roof.  
  
A woman named Luna Lovegood, appeared with a whole lot of eye shadow, with two other men Harry didn't know.  
  
"Wonderful," Luna said with sarcasm, "now that Oliver Wood is now unconscious, the scenario will not be finished in time to show to the financer tomorrow."  
  
The bald man that Harry didn't know spoke as well, "She's right Ron, and I still haven't finished the music."  
  
Ron just tilted his head back and smiled at the three of them, "We'll just find someone to read the part."  
  
Luna (as well as Harry) looked at him like he was crazy, "Where in heavens name are we going to find some on to read the role of the young sensitive Swiss poet/goat herder?"  
  
Before I knew it I was upstairs filling in for Oliver Wood.  
  
Harry was put into a classic Swiss male costume, complete with hat , and was up on a ladder watching the rather unusual scene in front of him.  
  
Ron (still in his nun outfit) was in front of a background of mountains draped across the back wall of his apartment.  
  
The Hills are amazed  
  
With symphonies of discard ah hahaha  
  
Ron sang in an off tune voice.  
  
"STOP, STOP!" yelled Luna, she walked over to the bald man. "That drowning is drowning out my words! Could we just stick to a little decretive piano?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't think a nun would sing about a hill..."  
  
"The hills take in shape"  
  
Luna just stood back glaring at everyone who made new suggestions to the lines.  
  
And just then Oliver woke up yelling "THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH MELODICTS!!" Then he crossed his eyes and went unconscious again.  
  
Everyone just looked at him and went back to arguing about the lines.  
  
"The hills are alive," Harry started but was cut off again, "the hills are alive,"  
  
Harry: 0.o  
  
"THE HILLS ARE ALIVE" Harry sang out, everyone astonished stopped arguing and looked at him. "WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC."  
  
Everyone gasped, except Luna who looked angrier then ever.  
  
Harry smiled and continued "WITH SONGS THEY HAVE SUNG, FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!"  
  
Ron gasped as he looked at Harry, then Luna, then Harry again.  
  
"You two should write the show together."  
  
But that was not what Luna wanted to hear.  
  
Luna looked at him in pure hatred, "I beg your pardon?!?"  
  
Luna gathered up all of her things in the apartment and looked at them one last time before barging out of the door in anger.  
  
"GOODBYE!"  
  
Ron poured himself a glass of Abstance, making a toast.  
  
"Here's to your first job in Paris." But the bald headed man had his worries.  
  
"Ron, Marcus would never agree," He looked up at Harry "no offence, but have you ever written anything like this before?"  
  
Harry looked at all of them astonished, 'they want me, me, Harry, James, Potter, to write this play?' Harry climbed down his ladder looking at all of them curiously.  
  
"AH!" yelled Oliver, "the boy has talent! I like him!" and he stretched his arms out and hit Harry's, well privet areas.  
  
Oliver: o.o  
  
Harry: 0.o  
  
"Nothing funny," an embarrassed Oliver said "I just like talent."  
  
Ron, Oliver, and the bald man, and the other man gathered together and started to whisper together.  
  
"With Harry we can write the totally bohemian show we always dreamt of." Ron said grinning like mad.  
  
"but how do we convince Zidler?"  
  
They all looked up at Harry, who was doing his best to listen in,  
  
But Ron had a plan.  
  
"Cho Chang!" Ron said with glee.  
  
The plan was that I was to dress in Oliver's best suite and pose as a famous English writer. Once Cho heard my modern poetry she would be astounded and insist to Flint that I write spectacular spectacular. But the problem was that I kept hearing my Snape's voice in my head.  
  
Flashback  
  
Snape: looking at Harry with total disgust.  
  
"You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with a can can dancer!"  
  
"AH!" Harry yelled as Ron let it slip that the show was for the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"What?" Ron looked at Harry with worry. "I-I, can't write the show for the Moulin rouge!" Harry managed to get out while trying climbing down a ladder that connected Ron's apartment to Harry's.  
  
"Why not?" Ron spoke stopping him.  
  
"I don't know if I am a true bohemian revolutionary." Harry said pulling the lie right out of the air.  
  
"Do you believe in beauty?" Ron asked with the widest eyes Harry has ever seen in his life.  
  
"Yes" Harry answered truthfully.  
  
"Freedom?"  
  
"Why yes of course." Harry said with a small smile.  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"LOVE?!?"  
  
Harry looked at him with blank eyes. All of the bohemians looked at him with great anticipation.  
  
"Love?" Harry repeated "Love is like oxygen, love is a many splendor thing love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!"  
  
Harry's eyes lit up like a fire had just sprung in his eyes. And a wide grin spread across his face as he realized that he WAS a child of the revolution.  
  
Ron and the others smiled as they pulled Harry off of the ladder.  
  
"You can't fool us! You're the voice of the children of the revolution!" Ron said with glee.  
  
"WE CAN'T BE FOOLED!" the bohemians chanted dancing around Harry.  
  
And that was when I had my first glass of, Abstance.  
  
The bohemians gathered around Ron who was pouring glasses of the liquid, gulping down all they could get. Soon they were so drunk they saw the green fairy.  
  
Harry was so drunk he too saw the fairy pop out of no where.  
  
The green fairy zoomed seductively around all of the men.  
  
"I'm the green fairy." She said as she ran her hands down her body.  
  
She zoomed upwards in front of the men. And she opened her mouth to sing.  
  
The hills are alive,  
  
With the sound of music.  
  
All the men gave a hysterical laugh as they followed the green fairy out to the roof and sang:  
  
For TRUTH,  
  
BEAUTY,  
  
FREEDOM,  
  
AND LOVE!  
  
The green fairy smiled and zoomed around the men singing as well.  
  
The hills are alive,  
  
With the sound of music.  
  
Soon the fairy's eyes went red as she spined a windmill near the Moulin rouge around.  
  
Soon we were off to the Moulin rouge to perform my poetry to Cho Chang.  
  
A/N: Hiya okay I'm so sorry for the delay but here it is the chapter please r/r! 


	3. Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend

A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers! I just started school again so I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
  
tomoyo7: omg! I'm soooooo glad that you like it! ::pats myself on the head:: I'm so proud that at lest one person likes this story!! I thought it was crap.... OH! And I will try to make the chapters longer!!!  
  
Sleepy-sword: omgosh! I'm so glad that you like it! . I agree these movies (and books) are great! Lol  
  
And a thanks to chochang0614, with out you guys I wouldn't make this fic .  
  
Harry looked around the room; his walls were cluttered with posters of Cho Chang, reading:  
  
COME SEE THE SPARKLING DIMOND!!!  
  
'How many people laid their hands on her? How many people actually cared to know her as Cho Chang, not the sparkling jewel, which danced around for their pleasure? How many actually knew her for who she was?' Harry thought in anger and jealously he had for all the other men who put their tainted hands on her.  
  
'Do not think about that now.' Harry thought as he clenched his teeth, 'You waited a year to write this book. Finnish it, for Cho...'  
  
Ron and the other bohemians took me to the doors to the Moulin Rouge. Little did I know that once I stepped inside my life would change forever? I stepped inside, I saw through a whirlwind of red, bohemians, much like Ron, and rich old men, trying to get away from work, their nagging wives, and whining children.  
  
And Marcus Flint, and his infamous girls, they called them, Diamond Dogs.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled over the music, just as the Diamond Dogs started to get out on the dance floor, "over here!"  
  
As Harry started to make his way over to the table Ron was at the Diamond Dogs started to dance and sing.  
  
Diamond Dogs: Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir? Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.  
  
Flint: When work's an awful bore and living's just a chore (incomprehensible)... death--not much fun. I've got the antidote. And though I mustn't gloat. At the Moulin Rouge... You'll have fun! So scratch that little niggles, Have a little wiggle!  
  
Harry looked in amazement as a bunch of men young and old started to walk through the large oak doors that lead to the dance hall that holds a lot of sin.  
  
Gnarly rich men: Here we are now, entertain us! We feel stupid and contagious.  
  
Flint: Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!  
  
Soon after Harry had his share of alcohol he started to sing with the rest of the rich men.  
  
Harry: CUSE IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR MIND!  
  
Ron smiled at Harry and took him over to their table.  
  
"What are you so happy about Ron?" Harry asked with his eyes darting around the whirls of color as the Diamond Dogs spun their skirts.  
  
Ron smiled once more, "Mission accomplished. We successfully evaded Flint!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron with wide eyes, Flint really agreed?  
  
Before Harry could say anything to Ron, sliver sparkles started to fall from the ceiling slowly. The whole dance hall went still; the men standing on the floor transfixed whispering to one another. Harry caught a few words like, Sparkling, or Diamond, even 'Good Luck Mate! I hope you get her!'  
  
The Diamond Dogs stood still waiting for something, or someone they were waiting with excitement, like the best was coming now.  
  
The dance hall was filled with smoke, and you could see a trapeze coming from a ceiling. A shadow could be seen on the trapeze. A woman figure, with large breast and a very small waist. What could be seen of this woman was her clothing; it sparkled glistering every time her chest enlarged to take a breath. She wore a top hat rimed with real diamonds.  
  
Harry watched eagerly to see what this woman looked like. With his green eyes glowing and mouth open, his thoughts were interrupted by Ron.  
  
"It's her! The "Sparkling Diamond!"  
  
The fog went away to reveal the true beauty of this woman. Cho Chang, to Harry (and everyone who laid eyes on her) she was the most beautiful thing he had ever set his eyes on. She had her raven black hair up in the fanciest bun any could set eyes on. Her hair shone beautifully that even out her features, and her pale skin. Her makeup was put on with such skill it looked almost natural, but at the same time you could see it on her face very well. Her eyes for some reason were blue and gave Harry so much to think about.  
  
Harry watched Cho from his table, eyes full of lust, something he has never felt before.  
  
Cho was looking at the ground; her eyelashes were long and black. As she looked up she opened her mouth to sing.  
  
"The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels."  
  
But someone else was to meet Cho that night.  
  
"But I prefer a man who leaves . . ."  
  
Flint's investor...  
  
"And gives expensive jewels."  
  
Voldemort  
  
By the time Cho finished the first few verses of her song she threw her body back and was spun around the room on her trapeze.  
  
Harry and the other bohemians watched as Cho got off her trapeze singing and dancing around more men who lusted after her.  
  
But what Harry didn't see across the room was Voldemort. (A/N: um I don't know what volde looks like and I'm not gonna use the look he had in the fifth book so use you imagination lol) Voldemort had a twisted look on his face as he watched Cho sing and dance across the room.  
  
"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend  
  
a kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
  
on your humble flat... Or help you feed your cat (meow) pussycat  
  
Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
  
and we all lose our charms in the end  
  
but square cut or pear shaped,  
  
these rocks don't lose their shapes  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
  
Tiffany!"  
  
To Harry Cho had a voice like water, soft and flowing, but at the same time could be loud and deadly.  
  
To Voldemort, Cho was not just any courtesan. She was the one every man in Paris talked about. To him this was another play toy, but a special one.  
  
Voldemort looked over at Flint, who was watching Cho like his favorite daughter, so proud and happy.  
  
"When am I going to meet the girl?" Voldemort raised his eye brows as he said this.  
  
Flint smiled, showing his crooked teeth.  
  
"After her number, I've arranged a special meeting with you and Mademoiselle Cho Chang... totally alone."  
  
Voldemort smiled, totally satisfied with THAT idea.  
  
"CARTIER!" Cho screamed.  
  
Ron poked Harry out of his ever poetic thoughts of Cho.  
  
"After her number, I've arranged a private meeting with just you and Mademoiselle Cho Chang totally alone!" Ron beamed with pride.  
  
Harry looked at him astonished.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
At the same time both Flint and Ron unknowingly said this:  
  
"Totally alone."  
  
Both Voldemort and Harry looked back at Cho who was doing high kicks and dancing around still.  
  
"Cause we are living in a material world,  
  
and I am a material girl!  
  
Black star, Rozz call,  
  
talk to me Harry Zidler, and tell me all about it!"  
  
Flint had already excused himself from Voldemort, and was now dancing and singing with Cho.  
  
"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer," Cho sang to Flint as she threw her arms on his shoulders, smiling and giggling.  
  
"But diamonds are a girl's best friend," Flint sang in a deep voice as he pulled out some diamonds out of his pocket, dangling them in the air out of Cho's reach, while Cho tried to grab it.  
  
"There may come a time when a heart warmed employer thinks you're ..."  
  
"Awful nice" Flint reached out and grabbed Cho's butt.  
  
"Ah!" Cho said grinning.  
  
As the back up singers sang their parts Cho spoke with flint while dancing and acting out the Diamonds part.  
  
"Is Voldemort here yet Marcus?"  
  
Up where Ron and Harry were, Ron (of course) spilled his drink on Voldemort and was trying to wipe it off with a hankie.  
  
"Oh! I so terribly sorry!" Ron said trying to get out of trouble.  
  
Flint looked around for Voldemort.  
  
"Ah yes he's the on Ron is shaking his hankie at."  
  
Ron was now looking over at Harry.  
  
"Harry, May I borrow one?" He said pointing to Harry's hankie. Before Harry could respond Ron had taken it and, (leave it to Ron) was shaking it at Harry.  
  
Cho danced around looking for Ron and saw him shaking his hankie at Harry.  
  
"Are you sure?" Cho asked a little bit worried. Most men she slept with were old and rich. Not young and handsome.  
  
'No Cho! Don't think that he is a customer none the less.'  
  
"Hmm, let me peak" Flint "causally" peaked over the side of Cho and saw Ron shaking his hankie at Voldemort.  
  
"Yup, that's the one chick pea!" he said with a loving smile, "Just hope that little gnome doesn't frighten him off."  
  
Ron was franticly trying to clean Voldemort off, but soon enough he got frustrated.  
  
"CLEAN YOURSELF OFF YOU PIG!" Ron threw the hankie at Voldemort and tried to storm off, but a Death Eater stopped him pointing his wand at him, he gave him a warning look.  
  
"S-Sorry!" Ron smiled and walked back to Harry.  
  
All the can-can girls around them lifted their dresses up and made a wall so that no one could see Cho and Flint. Inside this "room" Cho and Flint were changing as fast as they could. As Cho slipped on a large pink dress with a tail of feathers she looked worried.  
  
"Will he invest?" there was a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
Flint looked almost surprised then smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Pigeon, After spending the night with you, how can he refuse?"  
  
Cho smiled, Flint was like a father to her and she loved him very much.  
  
"What's his type?" Cho asked in a hurried voice.  
  
"Wilting flower?" She acted all depressed. Flint shook his head. He was used of helping Cho find a way to seduce a man in the quickest way possible.  
  
"Bright and bubbly?" She smiled and gasped. He shook his head again. Cho smiled this was her favorite impression.  
  
"Or smoldering temptress?" She growled as she tucked her now lose hair behind her ear. Flint smiled.  
  
"I'd say smoldering temptress. We're all relying on you, Goslyng... Remember - a real show, with a real theater, with a real audience. And you'll be . . ."  
  
Flint smiled, he knew that all Cho really wanted to do in her life was act. And this was the perfect opportunity for her. Cho eyes got all dreamy, and she sighed.  
  
"A real actress..." She spoke in a daze. But then the trumpets and the drums went on, and there was her cue. Flint and she jumped out of the little "room" and Flint acted embarrassed. Cho got picked up by some other dancers and she pointed them to Harry. The dancers knew that this was going to be Cho next client so they took her there, while she was singing.  
  
"Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!"  
  
She got off of her human platform looking more beautiful then I have ever seen anyone.  
  
"Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Cho danced right in front of Harry, who was not at all used of this and gawped in surprise. Cho smiled at his reaction and smiled seductively.  
  
"I believe you were expecting me." Cho said putting her face close to Harry's.  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I gots my computer back YAY! 


End file.
